TMNT: Love in the Shadows Chapter 3
by Lady Matsudai
Summary: And so the story continues among the mysteries that shroud the new friend of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the young and mysterious Spirit. And sorry that this story is a little on the short side.


"Spirit. Spirit," called April as she knocked on Spirit's bedroom door. "Come on, Spirit. Raph didn't mean to blow up at you. He does that a lot."

Raph slowly closed in behind April, unsuspected and unseen. Being careful not to frighten her, Raph gently coughed to grab April's attention. April turned quickly and frowned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't you think you've done enough for today?" tested April.

"Can I just say something to her?" asked Raph a little bluntly.

"Just don't get her upset again," warned April as she began to walk away.

April slowly disappeared and Raph faced the door and sighed. He lifted his hand slowly and gently knocked the sliding door's frame.

"Spirit. It's Raph. I'm coming in…so don't get scared, alright?" advised Raph as he slowly opened the door.

The light slowly crept across the floor and Raph peered inside. Spirit sat with her knees held close to her on the bed, her eyes moist with tears as she glanced up at Raph. Raph closed the door with a little space left and slowly walked up to Spirit's bed. An eerie silence fell between them, making Raph uncomfortable as he stared into Spirit's eyes and rubbed the back of his head in discomfort.

"Look, Spirit…I…I really lost my temper back there and…I wanted to say that…I'm sorry," stuttered Raph.

"I forgive you, Raphael," whispered Spirit as she wiped her eyes. "It's just…I'm scared for him, ya know? He's out there somewhere…he risked his life to save me by letting me stay with you and your family. I can't thank you enough for that."

Raph smiled as he walked to the bed's edge and kneeled to meet Spirit at eye-level.

"You weren't so bad yourself when you fought those Foot Ninja. I'm certain you broke a few of their jaws," complimented Raph.

Spirit gently smiled and giggled lightly. A quick flash of light filled the room and a crack of sound like a sonic boom ringed in Spirit's ears. Shivers ran down Spirit's spine as she jumped from the bed to Raph. Raph, shocked at the sudden jump, opened his arms and caught Spirit, who shivered and whimpered in his embrace. The turtle stared down at the girl with slight surprise. Brushing his hand through her thick hair, Raph shushed Spirit and rocked her gently.

"So you're scared of lightning storms, huh?" asked Raph.

At a loss for words, Spirit stared up at the turtle and nodded. Raph slowly got up, holding Spirit's hands and pulling her up with him. Wrapping his arm securely around her shoulders, Raph led Spirit out to the den. Awaiting in the den, Master Splinter and the others sat on the couches while watching a soap opera. Leonardo looked over his shoulder to face the walking duo.

"Everything okay?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, we're good," smiled Spirit as she grinned back up at Raph.

Another clap of thunder roared through the den and Spirit whimpered as she clung tightly to Raph for protection. Being gentle, Raph picked up Spirit like a bride and sat on one end of the couch, carefully placing her to his side with Master Splinter on her other side.

"Donatello, please bring a blanket for our friend. Leonardo, could you please mke some tea for Spirit?" asked Splinter.

Donatello and Leonardo quickly rushed to perform their duties and soon came back with the blanket and tea. Donatello wrapped the blanket around Spirit as Leonardo handed the hot tea to her. Mikey rushed to Spirit's side and placed headphones over her ears. Spirit looked at Mikey with a confused face.

"Wearing these headphones will block out the sound of the thunder and distract you from the storm," explained Mikey happily. "But, I'm afraid there isn't any music to listen to." Mikey sheepishly held up the unplugged headphone chord.

Spirit giggled lightly as she sipped her tea. Hours passed and Spirit enjoyed every moment of being with her new friends. Each of the turtles was attractive in their own way. Leo had a calm and mature presence about him, while Don had a kind and curious nature. Mikey had a goofy and carefree spirit and Raph was one of a passionate and strong attitude. Each of them made Spirit like them more as she spent more time with them. Spirit's eyes began to grow heavy and she soon fell into a deep sleep. Unknown to her at the time, she placed her head on Raph's shoulder. Surprised at first, Raph allowed Spirit to stay in her place. Splinter noticed this and smiled.

"It appears that our guest is overwhelmed with sleep," chuckled Splinter.

"You would think she couldn't sleep anymore after spending two days unconscious," joked Donny.

"It is time to patrol the city, my sons," mentioned Splinter.

Careful not to wake her, Raph slowly rose from the couch and picked up Spirit, cradling her in his arms. Casey got up to meet with Raph and gently took Spirit. The turtles quickly suited up and left the sewers to prowl through the city.


End file.
